Make Them Go Away
by x-Luniana-x
Summary: Lucifer's wings are not like they used to be. When the Devil has become a crying, terrified mess and Linda feels unable to help, she calls in Chloe. With Lucifer at the brink of loosing his mind and tortured soul, she might be the only person who can reach and sooth him. But how will she do that? / Alternative ending/continuation of 4x7 and a wee bit of SMUT.[COMPLETE]


**A/N: This is an alternate ending/continuation to the end of 4x7. I was binge watching the season when it came out and just when I had watched 4x7 this idea hit me and it never truly left my mind. Main question to me was: What would have happened if Lucifer or Linda had called Chloe to come to help? So here we go. Lots of angst, and some nice Deckerstar. Hope you enjoy.**

**Song recommendations:  
Caught In The Fire - Klergy  
****Man or a Monster - Sam Tinnesz ft. Zayde Wolf  
****Can You Hear - Me Unsecret**

* * *

Lucifer had been shivering and sobbing for hours.

Slumped down on the cushioned chair in the furthest corner of his penthouse, the Devil was crying, terrified of his own body and how it had changed. Knees raised, his feet on the padding and arms slung around, he had curled into a ball, his head resting in the cavern of darkness he had created for himself to drown in.

A new wave of miserable sobs quietly echoed through the room and inside his head he stared into the abyss.

"I don't want to be a monster… I don't want to be a monster… I don't want to be a monster…" he whimpered in a trance of terror over and over.

Linda was at her wit's end. She had been shocked when he had shown her the massive, leathery, bat-like wings and tried her best to provide comfort and logical reason, to give him some sort of guidelines on what was happening to him. But she was fishing in the darkness, or rather, a completely different dimensional pond. While Lucifer's psyche was certainly relatable to the functions of a humans' mind in most parts, his physique was not. Surely, emotional reactions he had were understandable for her, but his physical reactions and capabilities were still uncharted territory for her.

Having taken off her shoes shortly after she arrived for better convenience, she wrapped her arms around her belly, the unborn child resting peacefully in her womb, while her own mind was racing as she walked up and down in Lucifer's living room. He had _begged _her to help him. The only time he had truly ever begged her assistance before had been when he wanted for her to shock him dead and be revived, so that he could go to hell and get the formula for Chloe. But _this_ was different. She had never seen him this terrified and broken, staring into an all consuming blackness, that she knew she wasn't able to pull him away from.

So she made a decision.

She called Chloe.

The elevator doors slid open with a quiet ping. Lucifer didn't react to it, nor to the two female voices starting to converse, as he was completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Where is he?" Chloe asked in a hushed and worried tone, putting her phone into her jeans back pocket. She frowned as she looked through the dimly lit penthouse, unable to spot him.

"Over there," Linda responded just as quietly, motioning to the far left corner, "But Chloe, you should be very careful. His state is beyond 'unstable'."

Nodding lightly, Chloe took a deep breath. "I've seen him in real bad shape before. I think-"

But Linda cut her off, her face looking torn between exhaustion and worry. "This is different. I hate to say it, but I truly can't help him with this. Not as a psychiatrist and, also, not as a friend." she sighed, waving her arms and dropping them in a desperate motion. "I can't reach him. I can only hope that _you _can."

She took a light hold of Chloe's arm, gently squeezing it before putting her shoes back on. She offered a small, thin lipped smile, that was, despite its reassuring intent, filled with deep concern and sorrow for her devilish friend and patient. Reluctantly, and with several heavy breaths, she headed for the elevator, leaving the Devil not alone, but in the only hands capable to ease his tormented body and soul. Or so she hoped. Prayed even.

Putting her bag on top of the bar, Chloe turned towards the corner Linda had motioned towards. She couldn't see him, but she could hear his heavy breathing, his sniffles and quiet sobs. His open vulnerability in front of her, but also the fact that he was so far away in his lonely suffering that he didn't even seem to notice her, was causing her body to react in all kinds of ways. Her throat was tight, her chest heavy and compressed, and a sudden chill ran down her spine.

Earlier this evening, in the precinct, he had looked insecure and worried. She figured it had to do with his struggle of understanding his own identity, that he did not have to be the man -the Devil- people made him out to be. That if he was just listening to his own heart, instead of the raging gut feeling that changed like the tides of the sea, he would know what would be the right thing to do. He had brought in the criminal, instead of punishing him in his own way, and she had believed that he had been content in his decision. He had offered her a small smile, one that didn't reach his eyes, one that didn't resound in his voice and also was not able to cover the lingering worry inside him, to trick her into thinking he was alright.

_Why haven't I reacted? I should have... I should have asked and tried to help him then and there,_ she chastised herself and bit on her lip.

She didn't really know what to expect. Linda had only said that something happened to Lucifer, a physical change concerning his wings, but she didn't want to specify and told her she would have to see for herself.

_This must have happened to him, before he came to the precinct… This change, whatever it is, was probably what set off this avalanche of despair…_

"Lucifer?" she breathed into the room, her fingers fumbling with the long sleeves. As she had just recently stopped by her own apartment, with Trixie being at Dan's place for the next few days, she had just used the time to take a shower, have a small dinner and change into more comfortable clothes. A fluffy woolen pullover and a pair of dark blue jeans. When Linda had called her, she had merely grabbed her purse with some necessities. But when she had stepped past the little mirror at her entrance area, she decided to open her bun, knowing how much Lucifer enjoyed when she wore her hair down.

She waited a few more moments, but there was no reaction from the corner. All she could hear were the continuing sniffs and sobs. She approached, slowly and quietly, but made herself known by gently calling out for him again, slightly louder than before.

"Lucifer, I heard you're in a bad place…" She hadn't noticed her voice was shaking.

He sucked in a trembling breath, his mind just subconsciously pulled back into his penthouse by a familiar, tender and warm voice.

He blinked.

Then he blinked again.

And again. This time in a constant flutter, pressing aside the remains of salty droplets from the corners of his eyes that blurred his vision, until he could see his surrounding sharpen.

"Linda called me…" Chloe whispered, stepping closer towards him into the shadows of the corner. She could now see the faint silhouette of the chair and in it the figure crouched down in a fetal position. "She said, I needed to see for myse-"

The silhouette abruptly moved and she fell silent. She realized, she had startled him, no matter how carefully she had approached him.

He sat up straight, stretching himself into an alert, firm posture when his mind finally came back to the present. With a ragged breathing he pushed himself off the chair and retreated backwards, further into the corner. "D-Detective?" he cawed in a hoarse sob, "W-What are you doing here? You shouldn't be h-here. Please, you shouldn't…"

His voice sounded horribly sore and tight, undoubtedly because of the onslaught of emotions he seemed to have gone through. She licked her lips, her head subconsciously tilting forward as if it could help her peak through the veil of shadows. "Lucifer, come here. I'm here to help."

"No!" he exclaimed before continuing more restrained and troubled. "You have to go. I don't want you to see me like this. Please, just- just leave."

"Lucifer, I'm okay. I… I can handle your Devil face," she began, her heart aching. She could hear his pain, his worry. Even in the emotional distress he seemed to be in, he was still worrying about her wellbeing and it was almost too much for her, bringing her close to tears. "I'm not going anywhere. You know that I'm here for you. Whatever it is, I'm sure everything will be alright."

"My Devil face?" Lucifer huffed. "Oh no… it's far worse than that, believe me. It's _not _alright. Not at all." he grunted with a desperate, mad laugh, followed by another sob. "It didn't help. I tried to be good, I _really _tried. I thought I did the right thing. I wanted to do it right. I wanted to be good. For you. For myself. But… But it seems I was too late. It didn't _help_!"

Having reached the chair, she now saw his trembling outlines against the bookshelves in the back and the smell of whiskey and sandalwood reached her nose. The latter one she remembered as his recent cologne. But as much as she enjoyed his very distinct scent, his heavy breathing and maniac voice sounded as if he was about to hyperventilate. He was in sheer panic and she had to calm him down.

She squeezed her eyes in attempts to see him more defined, but it was pointless. She could either close the distance and step into his personal space or wait for him to come out. Given the fact he had, however, already withdrawn himself into the corner, she didn't want to press any further. Just as Linda had said; she had to be careful.

"What do you mean? You mean Tiernan?" Her nervous fingers reached for the head of the chair, just to have something to give herself stability for handling the situation. "It was the right thing to turn him over to the police, Lucifer. You know it was."

"But it didn't _help_!" he suddenly roared from the darkness and she could see just for a brief moment two crimson eyes lighting up and dying down. The moment too short to light his physique, but enough to show his devastated expression. "They won't go back to normal!"

_They…_ "Your wings?" She swallowed. She needed more information to be able to help. "Lucifer, you have to tell me what's wrong. Please. Let me take a look at you." She stretched out a hand, her eyes encouraging, although not able to fixate on a spot as he seemed to have melted into the shadows again.

For a long moment, it was quiet and neither of them said a word. Only Lucifer's breathing and a soft shuffling sound rumbled in the corner. Chloe debated on whether or not she should take a seat in the chair or further away on his couch, when suddenly she saw the rims of his face emerge forth from the shadows.

He looked horrible. All she could think of was how badly she wanted to hold him, comfort him, help him pour out his pain, so that he could heal again. However long it would take and whatever he'd need, she would offer it to him. The whites of his eyes were laced with red veins, seeming to have burst from the impact of emotions he suffered from, the wet trails on his cheeks still glistening. His face was pale and his lips were pulled into a pained grimace.

_How long has he been like this?_ _Since he's been to the precinct? That's been over four hours…_

"Do you really think you can handle it?" he broke the silence with a trembling voice.

She swallowed. He didn't sound _a little _worried. He sounded _genuinely _worried. And she wondered how bad it really was. But the question didn't linger longer than a second in her head, as her determination to help him pushed aside all her potential fear. Her hand still outstretched towards him, she nodded firmly. "Yes."

Despite the offer, Lucifer didn't take her hand, but instead stepped forward on his own, cautiously, his eyes nervously flickering from hers to the ground and through his penthouse. With one last step, he was fully hit from the dim light of his overhead light above his piano.

Chloe's lips parted in shock as two massive wings showed behind Lucifer's back, boney, leathery and, yes, she had to admit, grotesque. And then she realized how he was still trembling. Still breathing raggedly. Still stifling sobs every once in awhile, all the while his eyes insecurely tried to assess her reaction, but couldn't hold her gaze. And she immediately regretted the first seconds of her reaction. Gathering her courage, she stepped around the chair, closing the distance to him.

"I don't want to be a monster." he whimpered, carefully looking at her from under hooded eyes. A wave of a heavy tremor ran through him from head to toe and even through the frightening looking wings, and he shook his head left to right, fresh tears spilling over his cheeks. "I don't. I don't… Please… I'm not a monster. I'm not evil. I'm not a monster. I'm not evil. I…"

Chloe watched in horror, as his head sunk forward into his palms, his words of despair turning into a gruesome chant. "Lucifer…" She made two quick steps, closing the distance to him, and gently placed both her hands on his wrists, lightly pulling to try to make him look back at her. "Lucifer, look at me. You're not a monster. Hey… look at me, I'm right here."

Sucking in several shaky breaths, his arms lost their tension and soon lowered with the gently pull from her hands. His head stayed lowered, red rimmed, puffy eyes not daring to look back at her just yet. "I tried to make it right. I really tried. I don't want to be… I'm not evil. I… please... Please… Chloe… I'm not evil... " he sobbed, his face distorted in despair. Finally then, his head rose, only for tired and anxious fluttering eyes staring back at her with as much power as he could muster. "Or am I?"

His words, the use of her name and the doubts he shared with her tore her heart apart and she had to fight not to cry. Lips pressing together in a thin line, afraid she might otherwise sob, she shook her head no and let her hands glide into his. With her thumbs caressing over the back of his large hands, she held his desperate eyes with her own, doing her best to give him an anchor to hold onto in the storming sea he had been drowning in. "No." she eventually gasped in a whisper, "No you're not."

His brows came together and up in a questioning manner and she tried to re-confirm her words with a genuine, small smile. When he didn't seem to believe her, she made another step forward, effectively clutching herself against him and hugging his tall, tensed frame. It took several seconds once again, but then she felt him relax. With her fingers digging into his lower back, she felt his muscles loosen, and she sighed in relief when his own arms moved to wrap around her.

Quivering in her hold, his arms tightened and she knew then that he grabbed her as his anchor. She pressed her face into his shirt, feeling how his usual vibrant heat was now replaced with icy cold. She wondered how that was even possible, because he had always been a source of warming energy. And with him being immortal and recalling him mentioning he cannot become sick, she knew he wasn't ill. He was simply reacting physically to his emotional state, she figured.

His head shifted above hers and his stubble slightly scratched at her temple. "Please don't be afraid of me. Please…" he whispered, and she felt his lips brushing to her forehead. "Please don't be. I couldn't handle, if I'd be the reason, again, for you to be scared."

She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to hold the sudden emotional tsunami that rolled over her. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled back enough to look up at him, and his pleading, sad orbs just broke her heart further. "I'm not, Lucifer." Her hands reached up and held his cheeks, tender and warm, offering what she could share. "You don't have to worry. I'm not scared of you. And these..." she nudged her chin at his wings, "they are not changing that. Nothing will change that." She held his gaze, those insecure, big, lost puppy eyes. How had humanity depicted him as pure evil? _They _must have been evil for doing so. She not only felt ashamed thinking she had fallen into the trap of these lies about him, but also felt ashamed on behalf of all humans who had done him so very wrong, shattering this beautiful being and shaking him to the core.

His stubble tickled in her palms as he nodded faintly and suddenly his eyes lit up with energy, his body seeming to come back alive as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "You… you have to help me. You _can _help me." he broke forth and his chest heaved from the excited breaths he took. Stepping out of her hold, he ran a hand through his messy dark strands. He began to pace in front of her and frantically gestured around. "I… I asked the doctor before, but she refused back then, so it made no sense to ask her again now, but _you_, you have to do it, please."

Frowning in confusion, Chloe tried to grasp the fragments of what he talked about, but it made no sense. While she was glad he had become more active and somewhat less in panic, his new-found determination and vague words were unsettling. "I… I am here to help you, Lucifer, I promise, but… what do you mean, I have to do it? Have to do _what_?"

His jaw flexed and he gallantly pushed himself past her, moving in wide strides over to the other side of his living room. Slowly she followed and walked over to his position. Peaking around his tall frame and massive wings (trying her best not to think of them as 'demonic'), she saw he had stopped in front of one of his small display cases, this one having red-velvet padding, but she couldn't recall immediately what was propped up on it. She was, however, reminded when Lucifer turned back to face her, a shimmering dagger with golden ornaments in hand.

"You have to help me," he repeated, his expression stern. Waving the dagger in front of him as if it was just a kitchen spoon, he closed the distance to her. "I don't have one of Mazikeen's daggers like last time, but with you around I'm vulnerable to human weapons, so this one will suffice."

Eyes widening and mouth agape, she lifted her hands, pointing at the small, most certainly ancient and very valuable weapon. "W-wait, what do you mean?" But her mind already connected the dots and she didn't like where this was going one bit. "N-no, no, Lucifer, this… this can't be the solution to-"

"Of course it is!" he grumbled in anger. Even though she flinched, she knew it was not aimed towards her, but his situation. "You have to help me get rid of them! Cut them off!" he snorted and for a brief moment forced himself to collect his thoughts and calm his speech. "The edge is razor sharp and the hilt has a good grip to it. I'm sure if you use all your strength and perhaps if I help tear a bit, you can cut through the muscles and cartilages. I'm aware how painful it is, but I will try my best not to move. I've done this before several times, this won't be any different."

She watched him ramble on about what she could only describe as the most horrific thing she had ever heard a person say and wanted to be done to oneself. Especially the part where he casually mentioned how he had done this numerous times before, as if he was talking about slicing bread. She had heard quite a lot of gruesome things in her career as a homicide detective. But a celestial being, an angel, who wanted to get his wings cut off? Yes, they were not precisely very angelic as he had described them to be early on in their partnership and they looked nothing like the fake wings from the auction, but still. They were _his_. Attached to the rest of his body with bones, muscles and sinews. They moved and apparently he could feel through them as well, which made it even worse.

Blinking away a fresh wave of tears, she shook her head. "Lucifer, that's insane… I'm not cutting anything off of you-"

His jaw locked and his expression switched fluidly between anger and hurt back and forth. "But you just _promised _to help!" he hissed lowly, desperation sounding through his sharp reaction.

His reaction was painful to watch, to see him fall apart like _this_. She remembered a moment when he had a similar look in his eyes, about two years ago, when he had tried to get himself killed from a sniper. She had realized he had wanted to be punished for something, and this situation now, showed him in a similar state. "I want to help you, Lucifer, I really do, but not like _this_." she stated as calm and gently as she could.

"Fine then." Lucifer grumbled, lowering the dagger to his side, his fingers pensively fumbling with the hilt. He glanced at her, then down at the weapon and back at her. "You don't have to do it. I'd never force you to do anything you don't want to." he acceded with a genuinely soft tone.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding all this time, and felt her skin covered in goosebumps despite her warming pullover. She was relieved he accepted that there was no way on earth she would ever hurt him like that, not if she could help it. All the more was she shocked, when she saw him suddenly spread his leathery wings, twist his torso, and reach behind his left shoulder with the dagger firmly in hand. "W-what are you doing!?"

"Doing it _myself_." he grumbled matter-of-factly and tensed his muscles.

What she was witnessing next, was so surreal, that her mind needed several moments to process it. His arm moved in a sharp quick motion and in an instant there was a spray of crimson and her ears hurt from the harrowing cry of pain that echoed through the penthouse right after. "Lucifer, no!" she blurted out when she finally realized what he was doing. Her legs reacted, bringing her closer to him the moment his arm cut down behind his shoulder a second time.

He screamed and groaned, his face distorted in agony. Fresh tears broke through the dam he had tried to hold up and with a long groan his knees gave in, making him drop to the ground with a thud. Horrified Chloe followed him to the ground. Her hands found his cramping wrist and with firm pulls she managed to open his fingers to let go of the dagger. The metallic object dropped down and his head slumped forward into the crook of her neck in a sobbing defeat.

Her stomach lurched when she saw his left wing twitching in a horrifying fight to stay upright. Fresh blood was pouring out of a deep cut at the first arch of his wingbone right outside of his shoulder blade. Swallowing she squeezed her eyes shut, her arms wrapping around his neck, one hand burying in the wild dark hair as she rocked him gently against herself.

She knew she was crying as well, as she felt the wet trails on her cheeks. She also felt his warm, shuddering breath against her skin and heard the muffled sobs of pain and despair and it made her cry even more. With him. And _for _him.

"Please make them go away… That's not how I am… Make them go away, _please_… I'm not a monster… They're not… not _me_…" he whimpered, his voice breaking.

He not only sounded weak to her, but she could also tell this was tearing down the foundation of his very existence. He was losing himself.

"Shush… I know, Lucifer." she hummed quietly, pressing her lips into his hair, gently scraping her fingers over his scalp. "I know." Her eyes travelled back over his shoulder and her mind felt as if it hit a brick wall, when she spotted how his wings sprouted out of his back and were shifting through his shirt. It didn't seem possible and yet, it was. His soft groans and the way his left wing continued to twitch, snapped her out of her moment of paradoxon and made her instead inspect the cut at his wingbow.

It ran at least an inch deep into his flesh and his blood had quickly soaked into most of his white shirts back. The amount was unsettling. Something had to be done about the wound. "We will find a way to get rid of them. But for now we have to make sure you're not bleeding out, so I gotta take care of the cut, okay?"

His arms tightening around her frame and his head shook in her neck. "No," came his sniffling, muffled response.

Chloe let out a sigh, carefully pressing on. "Please, Lucifer. You're bleeding really badly. Let me at least try to stop the bleeding with some bandages."

But he huffed in disagreement and pulled away from her again. He pushed himself back onto his feet, wincing as he turned to glance over his left shoulder. "I should really just get it over with-"

Taking a deep breath as she stood up as well, she frowned, finding somewhere inside her a push of energy, that this needed to end, and in order for that to happen, she had to take control of the situation. "Well too bad, because I won't let you." she countered with a firm glare and tone, that instantly made him look back at her in surprise.

His eyes had lost all their anger and pain, as he just stared at her with wondrous eyes. He obviously hadn't expected that kind of response. She could _see _him thinking. He was trying to think of what to do, and she could tell he wanted to make the situation better himself by making a suggestion. "Maybe I could…" he broke off, visibly struggling with a sudden thought rolling around in his mind as he rolled his lower lip between his teeth. "I could just draw them back in." He looked at her shortly, insecurely and almost with a hint of shame, averted his eyes to the ground again. "But that won't make them go away." he added in a hoarse whisper, swallowing thickly to hold back another sob.

"That's alright, Lucifer." She moved her palms to take a hold onto his cheeks, letting his hanging forehead rest down against hers. "Like I said, we will think of something." Exchanging shaky breaths with each other, she felt he was finally, albeit very slowly, calming down. She thought about his wings and the wound, and realized that she didn't even know a thing about how their existence was even a thing. The mechanics of how they functioned, how he used them, let alone what it meant to _draw them back_ into his body. Looking at him questioningly she tenderly caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "If you draw them back, will it still hurt and bleed somehow?" His head shook gently in response and Chloe felt another wave of relief wash through her. "Would you then please draw them back in for me?"

Licking over his lips, he made a cautious step back away from her, making her hands slide from his cheek down to his chest. Her eyes stayed on him, anxiously observing his every move. She watched him close his eyes, brows coming together in another grimace, a low groan rumbling in his chest beneath her palms. In a strange mixture of horror and awe, she watched him roll his right shoulder, with his right wing steadily shrinking until it disappeared in his back. His left wing trembled and twitched and she could see how much he struggled against the pain. Her heart thundered madly as he pressed another groan through clenched teeth and rolled his left shoulder.

The sound she then heard almost made her throw up. It cracked and snapped with a crunching sound as the wing slowly drew back into his back, but not without quivering weirdly in small bursts.

He swayed, eyes still squeezed shut, and a thin film of sweat showing from the amount of control he had to force up to push aside the pain he felt. After a few seconds, of heavy, shaky breathing, he opened his eyes. Not sure where to go from here, what to say or do, he stayed put, unmoving aside from the tremors that shook through his body every couple of breaths.

She looked at him, _really _looked at him. He had agreed with a nod that his wings won't hurt anymore, but he had left out to mention that the process of drawing them back in would indeed hurt. _Of course he wouldn't tell me that_, she thought inwardly with a silent sigh. Taking in his sight was tough. While his pained groans had stopped, he was still shaking and pale.

She took her time to think of what she could do next. Chewing on her lip, she carefully brushed along his arms. _First things first, _she thought_. One step at a time, Decker. Fix what you can._ Taking a deep breath, she moved her hands back to his chest and began to open the buttons of his shirt. His glassy eyes, lost and almost apathetic, hardly shifted as she brushed the certainly ruined fabric over his shoulders. She let the shirt drop to the floor and took a hold of his right hand, squeezing lightly before she tugged him and made a few steps backwards.

Blinking, he focused on her hand wrapped around his, staring at their union as if he watched the strangest thing but eventually his legs moved and he followed her guidance. She pulled him along, slowly and mindful of his unstable mind, until she had walked him into his bedroom.

He stood motionless again, his eyes distant or at least not really present with her. Keeping his hand in hers, she let her other hand mimic the movement, quietly caressing the back of both his large hands. Despite his warm penthouse, he was still feeling cold. So unnatural for the lord of hell, she thought. Just another chip in the wood of things that were wrong about this whole messed up situation.

Lucifer didn't deserve this. To be treated like the most vile creature from humanity. To be feeling this lonely, terrified and broken. To feel this cold. And to feel this empty.

Looking up into his brown eyes, almost swallowed in black from the shadows of his bedroom, she stretched up her neck slowly. When her face was mere inches away from his, he locked eyes with her, sharing their breath.

She knew his mind was not able to follow what she was doing. He was stuck like an old LP with too many scratches on it to properly and smoothly be played.

Nobody had ever taken care of _his_ scratches.

It was time to finally change that.

She was aware she couldn't just talk about these things with him. He would undoubtedly, intentionally misunderstand her and do the exact opposite, block her out, or worse, lose his trust in her. So she needed to speak _his _language, and it wasn't using _words_. It was more primal and carnal, but no less meaningful or effective.

With a little push, she rose on her toes, and let her lips connect with his, to try and ease the pain she could see written all over his face. She wanted to pull him out of the emptiness and show him a shimmer of hope. Something nice and warm in the coldness he was lost in.

His lips were smooth and slightly parted from his pensive breathing. When the warmth of her seeped into his own lips, a faint whimper escaped him and his mouth responded. Taking in a sharp breath through his nose, he squeezed her hands before slipping them onto her hips.

Her body tingled with an excited rush that she had only ever felt when with him. Getting him to respond felt like an absolute victory and she praised herself inwardly, smiling against his lips. Her own worked with more confidence against his, gently nipping and her tongue tracing against his lower lip. Arms reaching up, she slung them around his neck, lightly yet determined, holding him close.

He gasped and his mind felt as if he had received a kick-start. The warmth and taste of her lips like an electrical surge. And suddenly there was _something_ in his emptiness. His fingers dug into her hips and pulled her body against him while his lips melted with hers in a delicate dance that was heating up with every passing second. Moaning into her sweet mouth, he dove his tongue to taste her, warm, wet muscle longingly stroking against each other.

His movements become more intense, more eager, frantic even. He moaned, quietly pleading her, without specifying, letting his body move and demand on its own. Hands caressing up the small of her back, he traveled his lips to her chin and kissed along her jawline until he released a trembling, hot breath against her ear. "Please…" he pressed in another longing groan, grinding his body into hers.

The tickle of his hot breath and the deep rooted plea of despair caused a rush of heat to pool between her thighs. Only when he ground his hips sideways did she notice the prominent hardness against her stomach.

Involuntarily her mind shot forth a wave of relief and it struck her so hard she whimpered quietly against his ear, feeling her eyes burn from tears pressing forth. She had always felt the romantic and sexual tension between them, but after everything that happened since that day in the gallery, when she saw his Devil face, she had believed that connection had been torn for good. Especially when she had betrayed his trust.

She blinked, snapping out of the horrible memories of her own misbehavior towards him, when she noticed he had pulled away and was staring at her anxiously. Licking her lips, she dropped her hands back to his chest, feeling his heart thundering. "Do you… do you still want me?" she breathed, "Do you forgive me?"

It was his time to blink in irritation. Nodding he swallowed thickly and tenderly brushed his left hands fingertips along her cheek, his eyes beginning to glisten. "And you? You're really not afraid of me?"

A relieved laugh escaped her lungs and she leaned happily into his palm, placing her hand above his to hold him there. How much had she longed for his forgiveness, for him to touch her like this again. Shaking her head she smiled at him through tearful eyes. "I'm not afraid of you. Not the slightest bit."

He sighed, his features relaxing from his former tension, but a small frown stayed. "And… the wings?"

She squeezed his hand against her cheek and placed her free hand against his. "We'll see about them. But they are not gonna make me be afraid of you, Lucifer."

His eyes fluttered and finally there was a small smile on his lips. With a gentle step, he moved to push her backwards, his mouth finding hers again.

Chloe's eyes fell shut and she felt his insecurity and worries replaced from the carnal desire not only _he _was craving. If she was honest with herself, she had always felt drawn towards him. An invisible magnetism, that was not connected to his strange celestial charm, but something deeper, rooted in her heart, her soul even. And the mysteriously magnetic spark that had been there ever since they had first met, had grown into a hungry flame.

Hungrily, his lips worked against hers, tasting her delicate plum flesh, lightly sucking and scraping his teeth on it before diving inside. His tongue ground against and danced with hers, exploring her, as his mind mapped every little aspect of her being he freshly discovered. The moans of her vibrating into him, caused his hip to roughly grind into her on its own, seeking the friction of her body against his.

His body was set on fire from hers and it not even was solely because of physical desire. Was was rather something she had offered and given to him that had touched him beyond his understanding. She truly accepted and was not afraid of him. She came for him to help him, just like she had done all these other times before, when he truly was in need of not just anyone, but her and her alone. And she wanted him. She truly wanted him, despite everything. Despite his flaws, despite him being the actual Devil.

He was almost too overwhelmed from the sudden bliss that washed through him, to be able to cope. His movements became sloppy and feverish, while he moved his lips to travel them along her neck. Disconnecting just briefly, he gave short shrift and pulled her pullover over her head, surprised to find her only wearing a red bra beneath. Her gasp was enticing his loins and her sight awoke a deep, guttural growl from his chest.

She didn't know how much turned on she would be from his reactions. Then again, she had hoped to one day hear him moan against her skin, breathing hotly as his muscular body ground against hers, and so far she was given everything. But she wanted more. She craved it. Craved _him_. Her hands moved all over his torso, the hard frame of him flexing with each of his movements as he connected with her again, lips praising her neck and collarbone, strong, lean fingers digging into his lower back and hip, roughly pulling her against him. His eagerness and rawness was unlike anything she had ever experienced. He felt absolutely genuine, everything of him crying out in desire for her. It wasn't just a pure need for satisfaction, but for connection. He needed, _yearned_, to connect with her, and she was beyond happy to let him. Finally.

Breathless moans and whimpers fell from her lips, when Lucifer walked her to the edge of his bed. She reached for his face again, sealing her lips with his while he bend forward, making her drop backwards onto the cold sheets. Arching into the bed, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations Lucifer put her in as his lips and tongue left a wet trail along her cleavage and down her belly towards where she felt soaked already. She was sure her panties and jeans were drenched by just the bit of interaction she had with him so far and could hardly imagine how mind blowing it would be to truly feel him there.

The lower he worshiped her skin, the more he sank to the ground at the edge of the bed until he eventually landed on his knees. Tracing his tongue around and dipping into her bellybutton, he moaned when she arched her hips up against him, eager to feel him just a few inches lower. He could smell her heat, see and hear how she was enthralled from desire for him. He wanted to give her everything, while at the same time strip her bare and drain her until every ounce of lust was exchanged between them and they'd be left exhausted and spent.

Busying and teasing her with his lips and tongue along her waistline, he undid her jeans, carelessly tossing them aside to take in her lingerie. With ragged breathing his eyes traveled hungrily over the delicate fabric of burgundy floral design with parts at its sides being half see through.

Pushing herself up on her forearms, Chloe watched with burning fascination as Lucifer kneeled in front of her. The sight was beyond magnificent and she could see how people would want for the Devil to please them like this. He looked nothing less than divine. Biting her lip, she hummed out a suppressed moan, when his lips brushed over her covered, wet center. His warm breath against her heat was causing her to tremble.

Soaking in her responses, Lucifer shuddered at his inhale, his cock pulsing uncomfortably hard in his pants, demanding space and attention. Pushing her panties aside from her entrance, he swallowed, momentarily frozen in awe at how beautiful she looked, but also at how exactly he got into this situation. Pushing aside even the slightest form of wonder, he leaned down and lapped out his tongue against the damp, pink folds.

_Heaven_. It was the first thought that came up in his mind the moment he tasted her, and it was the first time in eons he thought of it fondly. Sighing happily and murmuring praises, he started to drink from her generous well, and dove his tongue as deep as he could into her sanctuary. He was thirsty for her, greedily sucking and slurping like a dying man, the sounds he drew from her causing his cock to pulse again for his attention. Being an expert at multitasking, Lucifer swiftly opened his belt and undid his black dress pants, letting them slide to the crook of his knees and giving freedom to his straining thickness.

She became a moaning, withering mess very quickly, and he heard a voice in some corner of his mind, begging him to continue, but there was a greater desire he longed to satisfy. Pulling away and standing up, he got of of his pants, once again feeling confirmed how unnecessary a man's underwear is. Licking his glistening lips as he roamed his eyes over her gorgeous shape, he put his knees outside her thighs on the bed, crawling onto it. Chloe pushed herself further up on the sheets, her eyes sparkling through half hooded lashes.

Having her slide up, he used the moment to take a hold onto her delicate panties that a second later joined her jeans on the ground. Growling in carnal need he dipped his head down, mapping the skin of her stomach with the tip of his tongue, swirling it through the valley of her cleavage up to her collarbone and the junction of her neck and shoulder, and bit down. Not hard, but still, demanding.

His touch was like ice and liquid fire at the same time, igniting and chilling her, causing her body to tremble and burn. And she loved it. She had imagined his lips on her body but to truly feel them was like an experience way out of her spectrum of imagination. Moaning into the expands of his penthouse, she felt his teeth sink in slightly harder and her body reacted on its own accord; The fabric of her bra was strained from her hardened nipples, her back arching, craving to feel his body against hers and a new rush of moisture pooled between her legs.

She felt him heating up as he ground his body down against hers. But it was not the only thing she noticed. Unaware of when he did it, he had positioned his legs in between hers, his prominent hardness resting against her folds. "Oh yes, please… please, Lucifer…" he groaned against his ear, hearing him growl in response and grinding his shaft through her wet folds.

Kissing his bite mark on her neck, he whimpered, the feel of her dripping heat and sound of begging, tearing at his inner restrains of gentleness. He was about to angle his hips and thrust with full force, when that tiny voice in his head echoed again in a moment of clearance, and he froze. Eyes wide open, he began to shiver, his head shaking from side to side. "N-no… No, this isn't right…" Pushing himself off her, he swung his legs over the edge, burying his face in his hands. His breath trembled and quiet sobs were muffled from his palms.

His sudden change of mood and behavior, stirred up her previously soothed worry over Lucifer once again. She had been so happy to have calmed his storm of emotions, and now felt like fate was laughing in her face, with him having returned back to a sobbing mess. She sat up, the heat from just a moment before, still having her cheeks flushed and catching her breath. Reaching out, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Lucifer, hey… Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong_?!" he grunted, forcing his breathing to calm to be able to speak. Anger and disappointment had swept through him from head to toe and he gritted his teeth. He turned his head to her, guilt and shame present in his eyes. "This is wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this." he muttered, eyes lowering to the bedsheets.

She frowned, "Is it not good the way it is?" Squeezing his shoulder, she hoped he would look back at her, hoped to be able to show him how happy he made her, that they even came to this moment.

Her soothing words and presence were almost mocking his incompetence to control himself properly, and he felt horrible, not thinking to be worthy of even an ounce of her kindness and understanding. "I wanted it to be… different. Not like _this_!" He gestured at himself and around with a frustrated grimace. "Look at me, I'm a mess! I'm just driven to… to…" Breaking off he swallowed, "I cannot even think clearly. All I can think of is, how badly I want to take you and that is not exactly making this a special moment for you."

His words didn't really make sense. He wanted her, but then again, he somehow felt bad about it. Scooping closer to him, Chloe moved to sit next to him, eying him closely. He avoided her eyes still, and instead focused on her hand she placed on his right arm. Gently she caressed his tensed muscles. "Look at me, Lucifer."

She waited. And she let him take his time.

Uneasily, and swallowing thickly again, he raised his chin and locked eyes with her. She searched in them, his brown pools of endless mystery. "I want you, too, Lucifer. What makes you think that this right now isn't special to me?"

He stared at her, desperate and about to crumble right in front of her. The mighty Devil, a sobbing, insecure mess. "I wanted to make it special. For you. And not jump at you like some sex deprived, horny teenager, having a brainless shag with no romance whatsoever."

"Lucifer, this," she motioned back and forth between them, "This is special to me. Every moment I can spend with you, is precious to me. So this, however horny and stormy we are, isn't meaningless." She didn't want for him to reconsider, but to see, feel and understand. So she leaned in and kissed him, before tenderly resting her forehead against his, waiting for what he would do.

Lucifer's eyes gazed in surprise, his lips pleasantly tingling from her sweet kiss. It hadn't really occurred to him, that she would be accepting not only his Devilish side, but also his tempers and his pure carnal drive. She felt happy in his presence and wanted this, no matter if it was raw and straight forward, quick and dirty. "It doesn't mean I don't want you in a softer way as well." he muttered, trying to assure himself and her at the same time.

"I know. And I know you will be like that as well to me. Just be however you feel like being with me, Lucifer. I want to see and embrace all the sides you have." Chloe smiled and put her palm against his stubble. To finish the topic for good, she knew only one way would work. Breathing warmly against his lips, she kissed him ever so gently. When he didn't respond, still holding his guard, she lightly traced her tongue along his bottom lip, and finally he reacted.

Lips parting, he let out a hard, strained breath, just barely holding back a moan. Leaning in to her, he caught her lips in between his, before hungrily diving back into her mouth, tongue massaging against hers, as if he performed a consuming dance. His member rushed back to life in mere seconds, until fully stiff and throbbing, demanding to finally get what it craved for. Groaning, he reached for her upper right thigh. Her arms immediately slung around him and with a firm pull, he swung her over to straddle his lap. His mouth traveling to her neck, one hand slipped around her, swiftly opening her bra with three practiced fingers.

He let her wiggle out of the fabric while devouring her with his eyes, watching as her breasts shook from her movement. She breathed out a moan, her hips rolling into his and he felt her wetness coating his length once again, confirming, that he wasn't the only one highly aroused and ready to rut. Whatever he had wondered before, whatever fears he had, they were all blown away, when he looked at her and saw her beauty inside and outside of her. Holding tightly onto her petite frame, he turned them both around and pressed her back into the sheets. His mouth hungrily nipped at her earlobe, while he ground his hips into hers, the friction almost driving him insane.

What he hadn't expected to do the trick, was when suddenly Chloe moved her arms around his broad chest and clawed her fingers into his shoulders. The raging fire he had tried to keep somewhat controlled, broke free in an instant, and a deep, guttural growl emitted from his chest, vibrating against her ear. His hips sharply buckled just the right way and with a forceful stroke, buried himself into her wet, hot and still very tight core. "Oh _fuck_, yesss…" he grunted and shifted his head to look at the perfection he was enveloped from. Chloe's jaw had dropped in a long stretched groan, her fingers digging even harder into his back.

He couldn't wait. Couldn't control himself. He _had _to move. Letting his bodyweight lightly press down on her, he started to pull out before sharply thrusting back in. She was maddeningly tight and dripping wet and he knew that someday she would be his death, but not this night.

Her vision blurred the moment he thrusted back into her and she felt her walls clench down on him. While in slight pain from the lack of preparation, at the same time, her body was highly aroused from his brutishness, taking her all the way, good, hard and deep. Even though she was sure Lucifer was able to love her with gentleness, he could also show her his love by fucking their brains out. The memory of all the amazing things he supposedly had done to the one night stands she had interviewed came to her mind and her mouth ran dry just thinking about being able to experience a fraction of these things.

Chloe's finger's eventually uncramped on his back, and as he fell into a fast, rough pace, she sought for them both to get just the right angle and most pleasure, and rose her legs to lock around his ass. Biting on her lip, she relished in the waves of powerful blows of pleasure he rocked them through with a pace she now knew were anything but human. It was divine and she couldn't imagine anyone else able to give this much of himself.

Both soon became a panting and groaning mess, and Chloe felt her core trembling, getting closer and closer to the top of the ladder, ready to reach for heaven's clouds. Lucifer seemed to notice. Sucking her lobe and letting it snap out from between his lips, he murmured in a sultry voice, "Just a little more… Let me feel you quiver around me. Let's make the whole bloody building shake."

And it was to her surprise the little push she needed. Arching up to meet his thrusts, she roughly gripped onto his hair, her other clutching onto his bulging biceps as his hips rut into her with sharp slaps. Her insides clenched and convulsed in impossibly strong waves, her core crying out to pull him deeper, feeling him pulse and tremble along with her. She moaned his name in a spiral of bliss, rocking through her orgasm until her shivers subsided.

Lucifer had been soaking up her moans and whimpers as she came on him, and felt his own release rushed on towards its completion as if he had been given a boost. But he wanted more of her, his mind in a haze, his body in a wild, frantic heat and his desire raw. Pushing himself up, he grabbed her right leg and raised it up against his chest. Holding it in place while straddling her left leg, he kept himself buried inside and returned to rut his hips against hers, feeling her tight channel still clenching down on him with possessiveness. "Yesss… so wonderfully tight for me…"

Tilting his face against her leg, he kissed and bit into her calve, grunting with each blow, feeling as the pressure inside his loins drew up and together. Bending over her, he deepened his thrusts further, and took in the sight of her with hooded eyes. Despite his carnal frenzy that was in control over his body, Lucifer couldn't help but continuously take in Chloe's beauty. She reveled in the sensations he put her in, and it was amazing to him to see her this boisterous, wild and sensual.

Her moans had turned into whimpers and joyful cries, incoherent from her stuttering breathing. In desperate need to feel more of him and hold him where she wanted him to stay forever, she reached into his hair, pulling his face down to taste him again. It caused her to be bend even further, but the pleasure was already out of any earthly measurements. She heard him purr something about her being flexible, clawed her fingers into his dark tresses and scraped over his scalp, lips hungrily melting against his. She drew him in, tasted him, sucked at him, desiring to consume him, just the way she gave herself to him and let him strip every fabric of her very being away, taking everything of her, intensely and raw.

"Lucifer…" she moaned into his mouth, forcing her eyes open and to gaze back into his. She could see his attention, feeling it in the way his dark brown orbs drilled into her soul. He was waiting, although not slowing down his movements on her. Brushing a had down to his cheek, she lightly held onto his jaw, thumb brushing over his lower lip, watching almost in a trance the way it trembled beneath her touch. The thought of influence she had on him, not only as a friend, but as _this_, whatever this was, made her heart swell with gratitude. She knew, nobody else in this world was allowed to experience him like this and he granted nobody else the ability to dive into his endless pool of devotion.

She wanted to share that thought, let him know just how much he meant to her and how she desired to open her soul and drown let him inside it, claim her and relish in the love she wanted to give to him. For years she had tried to convince herself, how there is nothing possible to exist between them. She had desperately tried to turn away from the pull she felt towards him and focus solely on his flaws. But no matter the things she saw of him that frustrated and sometimes appalled her, they were nothing compared to his compassion, to the sacrifices and lengths he goes to for the ones he holds dear - the latest example being how he had saved her daughter.

The truth was, she had been worried to commit into a relationship with him, because he was often times unstable. But the truth was also, that he had endless commitment. And somehow, she knew she had just the right ways of calming his storms and support him in the times were his foundation was shaking. And the support she gave him, was unasked repaid to her, with his dedication to a cause. He would always have her back and so did she.

Noticing Lucifer still gazed back at her, fascination written all over his face, she gently smiled up at him, nuzzling her nose against his. "I'm yours." she breathed, watching his eyes twitch a fraction and his movements come to an abrupt halt. For a moment she feared she had shied him away, terrified him with the prospect of happiness she wanted to give to him and that he truly deserved. His heavy breathing slowly calmed in the seconds she waited for him to say something in return, but he didn't speak a word. Instead, something changed in his eyes and the intensity of his gaze softened.

He blinked, feeling an unbearable pressure inside of his chest. It began to crush him and yet at the same time he felt an urge to let go. Sharing their shaking breaths, he tried to fathom what had just happened and when he _did_, his throat tightened. "And I'm yours." he whispered, lips gently brushing against hers, before he claimed them passionately. He felt the pressure release, felt his heart burst with with what his mind could only guess was the endless love he felt for her. He locked eyes with her again as he slowly returned to roll his hips and moaned with her at each new thrust that brought them closer to completion.

His head dipped down into her neck when he felt his cock getting harder, the pressure in his groins dizzying. Letting her leg rest against his chest and shoulder on its own, he balanced himself with his left palm on the sheets next to Chloe's head, his right lightly grabbing and massaging her breasts. Groaning into her neck, his movements became rougher and faster again, the tightness in his balls and the sheer feeling of weight inside them, crying out about his imminent release.

Chloe's grip into his hair didn't waver but only became more forceful. Each thrust massaged the right spots, urged her, pushed her forward with vigor and passion. Within minutes she felt her walls start to tremble once again and her vision began to blur. "Lucifer, please, yes, please…" she whimpered against his ear, moaning and panting. Toes curling, her own hips started to buckle in rhythm to meet his thrusts and made their union even more powerful.

"Oh yes, _Chloe_…" his prayer fell from his lips again and again as his whole body began to spasm in frantic grinds and jerks. He felt the pressure in his loins finally release in an overwhelming explosion into her depth. Her reaction was immediate as she cried out his name in a worshipping chant, while she tipped over the edge simultaneously, making them both melt into each other and becoming one in their joined moment of divine bliss.

Both shivering and covered in sweat, broke together in soft whimpers. Lucifer gently rolled to the side, letting her relax into an outstretched position, although she instantly moved to place a hand on his chest. She was in a happy daze, an afterglow height of angelic pleasure, and the thought made her smile even wider. She felt amazing, soothed and uplifted, relaxed and thrilled at the same time. Content and complete.

Barely two hours ago she hadn't known if she would have some sushi delivered for late dinner or just call it a day, knowing the upcoming days would be filled with tons of work. But the call from Linda and her plea to help Lucifer, had immediately made her drop everything else and made her wide awake. She was beyond relieved to have been able to calm him and pull him out of his terrified and shocked state she had found him in. And then of course she was glad, she could stop him from dismembering himself. The memory made a chill run down her spine, but she was quickly able to push it aside when Lucifer turned his head and placed a kiss to her forehead.

Their half mast eyes met in equal admiration for the other, before Chloe snuggled closer and rested on his chest. Tenderly, his body feeling a calmness he had never experienced before, he caressed her back, drawing circles with a featherlight touch. For a long time they stayed silent, basking in their glow of happiness, neither of them had expected to happen anytime soon, but had hoped for since what felt like eternity.

"Thank you," Lucifer quietly broke the silence and kissed into her hair, inhaling her scent with a soft sigh.

Tilting her head back to look up at him she smiled, eyes sparkling. "You're welcome," she whispered back, "Anytime." She knew his thanks weren't directed at just one particular thing, but everything she had given to and done for him, as a partner, as a friend, and what they were now. They hadn't said the defining words, neither _love, _nor _boyfriend_ and _girlfriend._ But she knew they would want to soon. "You know," she began slowly, drawing circles on his chest, "It really was special. It was amazing. And certainly more romantic than you made it out to be."

A cheeky little smile spread on her lips and Lucifer joined with a soft laugh. He contemplated for a moment over her words, thought about the worries he had before, but they had been indeed unnecessary. It was special. For him and for her. "Yes it was." he whispered back softly and gently kissed her forehead.

Just as she was about to nestle back against him, his body finally having returned to its natural furnace state, a buzzing sound and vibration made her startle. It dawned on her immediately and she sighed.

Lucifer's eyes traveled through the room, the sound making it clear what was disturbing the moment. When he felt Chloe shift, he gently took a hold on her arm urging her to stay. "Please. Don't…" But he knew her answer already, his Detective always available for whatever situation to occur.

Chloe sighed again, brows coming together apologetically. "I'm sorry. It could be important…"

"Don't your colleagues have any decency? People need their sleep." he murmured in protest and tried to lightly bring her back towards him to keep her from withdrawing completely.

"Not that we were doing that…" she commented with a little smirk and was joined from a smug grin of his that she had come to adore. She quickly stole a kiss from him, wiggling her way out of his hold and scooted off the bed, looking for where her pants had landed. Luckily Lucifer hadn't tossed them against the next wall, but only dropped them on the ground without force, she thought while fishing her phone from her pocket.

Sitting down at the edge of the bed, she scrolled over her screen, reading, while the mattress behind her sunk down a notch from Lucifer joining her. He let his legs drop next to hers, embracing her from behind, and kissed into her neck. "What is it?" he murmured, nuzzling against her skin as she gazed at the screen.

"I have to go." she answered, her voice heavy, and her expression deep in thought, "I've been avoiding this far too long."

Still, he wanted to try, feeling very reluctant to have her leave just like that. "Why no take care of it first thing in the morning, hm? It's late..."

She felt bad about it, very bad. But there would be no rest for her, if she wouldn't get this over with once and for all. "I rather get it out of my head now. Otherwise it'll be constantly on my mind."

Nodding, he gave in. "Sure. Do you want me to drive and come with you?" he offered, tenderly letting his lips linger on her neck behind her ear.

Reaching her left arm behind, she gently brushed through his hair. "No, thank you, Lucifer." Turning halfway, she looked back at him. "I'm really sorry. I am, believe me. But I have to do this on my own."

Settling with her words, he called his defeat and loosed his hold on her. "Alright then. Well, you know, if you want to, you can come over again when you're done. You're always welcome."

Standing up and turning towards him, Chloe gently took hold of his face and kissed him. "Thank you." Nudging her head a bit to the side she shyly smiled. "Very quick shower?"

Humming, he smiled at her sweet kiss and nodded, getting up as well. "Sounds lovely."

* * *

Chloe left him just about twenty minutes later, refreshed, but with her nerves tensing as she drove towards the precinct. Over the past two weeks she had been informed that a held suspect was demanding to speak to her. In general she wouldn't have minded, if it hadn't been for that person to be Father Kinley. She had avoided the request from earlier that evening, but realized, he just wouldn't shut up. In order have him do that, she knew there was just one way to go. Confront him and make it unmistakably clear, that Lucifer was not the horrible deceiving Devil he made him out to be. And these strange bat wings didn't change a thing about that.

* * *

**A/N: There we go! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Let me know your thoughts, critique, and gimme some looove, haha! And seriously, who hasn't shed a little tear when seeing Luci cry in that episode, eh?! I mean, come on! I wanted to hug him so badly.**

**PS: My other fanfic "Fall From Grace" will be updated soon, I promise ;) there's just been a lot going on in my life and you know how it goes! **

**PSS: Lucifer S5's episode count has been increased to 16! Isn't that bloody brilliant?! :D Let's hope for some real good Deckerstar finale!**

**Love you all! Until next time!**


End file.
